cyberbullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Hillridge
"I don't know why you all hate me so much, but maybe i do. 'cause i kinda hate me too." ―Taylor in a final video she posted online. Taylor Hillridge is the main protagonist of the film Cyberbully. She attends Mountain High School, along with her friend Samantha Caldone and friend Cheyenne Mortenson. Appearance Taylor was just turning 17 when she was introduced. Along with her best friends, Samantha and Cheyenne, it seemed like she was living a happy teenage life. Her mother had just bought her a laptop with no boundaries except two rules: no sharing private information and no inappropriate websites. The first thing Taylor did was join a social media website called Cliquesters along with the help of her two best friends. The first request she gets is from Scott Ozsik, her current crush, but Samantha claims he only wants to sleep with her because she went on two dates with Scott's friend Charlie whom she slept with on the second date and stopped talking to her afterwards. Taylor ignores her warnings and continues to talk to Scott. Taylor first met him in history class when he told her it was his dad's birthday too. Scott convinces Taylor to join a chat room for the school to talk. Because of her bond with Scott, Taylor and Samantha have an argument while on their way to the mall, stating that she's not in love with him and he's just using her and Taylor responds rudely and Samantha kicks her out of the car. Later on, Taylor gets a friend request from a guy named James, who goes to Ridgeway (where Cheyenne's cousin goes) and they start talking. A while after she joined the website, her profile was hacked and the hacker made a status stating she was a 'naughty bad girl' and someone should spank her. Taylor immediately got bullied online from it, especially from Lindsay Fordyce, who started to dislike Taylor after she made a rude comment to her in health class. When she attended school, she was given negative attention from the popular people, including Lindsay, even though Taylor posted that she was hacked. She soon finds out that her brother, Eric, and his friend were the ones who hacked her. Her mother tells her he's grounded for a month and that she's taking away Taylor's laptop for calling Lindsay a bitch online. Taylor continues to be bullied and eventually James sticks up for her. At school, Scott asks Taylor to the dance and Samantha reacts rudely when she says yes. After getting her laptop back, Cheyenne and Samantha appear at Taylor's house to tell her that James backstabbed her and posted that she slept with him and she gave him an STD. Taylor is devastated. Cheyenne's cousin texts her telling her there was no such guy as James at Ridgeway. Taylor figures out he's fake and assumes Lindsay was the one who put up that fake profile. Eventually soon after, Cheyenne leaves Taylor's side because she was called a skank and she has never been called a name at school before. Kris gets a call from Cheyenne's father asking if she knows what's wrong with Taylor. She demands that Taylor shut down her profile and that she has no choice. It is revealed that Samantha is James and she created the profile to harass Taylor. Taylor doesn't go to school one day and calls her dad to let him know she didn't mean what she said and she's alone and needs someone right now. People at school start to assume that just because Taylor didn't attend school that she got knocked up. Samantha eventually decides to stop being Taylor's friend because all she cares about is Scott. When she asks Scott if he is still taking her to the dance, he says his mom is making him take someone else and Taylor runs out of class to go the bathroom where she sees Lindsay and her friends who assume she saw the video. Taylor goes home and watches a video of a girl acting like Taylor who looks pregnant and is pretending to be a prostitute. She then makes a video stating she can't handle the bullying anymore and that she's done trying and talking and there's no point of breathing then attempts to kill herself by overdosing but Samantha sees the video and gets to her in time to stop her, along with her mother. Taylor is then sent to the hospital. She starts attending a support group. Taylor soon finds out that Samantha was pretending to be James and was spreading rumors about her. She is shocked and upset to hear it and everyone finds out and Samantha becomes the victim. Taylor meets up with Scott and talks to him about recent events. Taylor eventually forgives Samantha and the next day, she goes back to school and has to face everyone along with Samantha. Lindsay sadistically makes a scene when they walk in to the cafeteria and when Samantha tells her to ignore her, she doesn't and stands up to Lindsay along with Samantha, Cheyenne, Caleb and Scott. Lindsay then leaves, defeated, with half of the student body now antagonizing her. . Category:Characters Category:Taylor hillridge Category:Kris hillridge Category:Lucylewis as cyberbullied Category:Lucylewis Category:Females Category:Hillridge family